mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny Signs (Original Series)
Funny Signs is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson (dnm728part3). It's merely based off Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs, with some new additions, such as making every TTS voice talk about a sign instead of just one character. Elements such as the Devil and She-Devil would make their reappearances in other davemadson videos. The show ran from October 10, 2010 to March 30, 2014 on his original channel. He later revived the series on February 8, 2017 and is still going. List of Episodes (Davemadson) As of February 27, 2015, File Preserver has uploaded almost all of the episodes. If you want to view them, click the links below *1. Highway Punnery (Courtesy of File Preserver) *2. Attack Of The Annoying Signs Revisited (Removed - Production Canceled) *3. Kids At Play (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 1) (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *4. Back Of The Edge Of The World (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 2) (Courtesty of Jeff Chan) *5. Special Offers (Courtesy of File Preserver) *6. Hunchback Kids (Courtesy of File Preserver) *7. Road Scholar (Courtesy of File Preserver) *8. On Our Way To Katima Mulilo (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *9. Kids Don't Bounce (Courtesy of File Preserver) *10. Journey To The Center Of The World (Courtesy of File Preserver) *11. May Be Hazardous To Your Health(Courtesy of File Preserver) *12. Resistance Is Futile! (First episode to be made for "davemadson") (Courtesy of File Preserver) *13. Apocalypse Wow!(Courtesy of File Preserver) *14. Accidents Will Happen (Courtesy of Mordecai Joyce) *15. Limbs Are Difficult To Replace (Courtesy of File Preserver) *16. It's a Hard Road To Easy Street (Courtesy of File Preserver) *17. Naked Light (Courtesy of File Preserver) *18. Enjoy The Little Things (Courtesy of File Preserver) *19. Mortal Wombat! (Sam and Mike are injured and Mary is stuck in the ground, wearing her crimson skirt, red thong and white boots, in previous episode, now they are back to full health) (Courtesy of File Preserver) *20. Get Lost! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *21. Senior Animals And Junior Brains (Courtesy of File Preserver) *22. Bath First, Ask Questions Later (Courtesy of File Preserver) *23. Zoologically Improbable (Courtesy of File Preserver) *24. Wildlife Is Not Food (Courtesy of File Preserver) *25. Beat The Moose (Courtesy of File Preserver) *26. Which Way Is West? (Courtesy of File Preserver) *27. A Night At The Arousal Cafe (Courtesy of File Preserver) *28. Nude Sunbathers Eating Waffles (Courtesy of File Preserver) *29. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Christmas Town (Removed - Production Cancelled) *30. Between The Peaks (Courtesy of File Preserver) *31. Abad Hotel Is Better Than None (Courtesy of File Preserver) *32. A Necessary Inconvenience (Courtesy of File Preserver) *33. The Curse Of The Unknown Meat (Courtesy of File Preserver) *34. The Grass Is Smiling At You (Courtesy of File Preserver) *35. Road Head (Courtesy of File Preserver) *36. The Other Door (Courtesy of File Preserver) *37. Mind The Gaps (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *38. Smashed Ice (Courtesy of File Preserver) *39. Do Not Write On The Walls (Courtesy of File Preserver) *40. Natural Selection (Courtesy of File Preserver) *41. Annoying, Schmoying! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *42. Cooks with Brains (Courtesy of File Preserver) *43. Don't Take Photographs Around Here (Courtesy of File Preserver) *44. This Place Matters (Courtesy of File Preserver) *45. Behave or Go Home! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *46. Deja Vu (Courtesy of File Preserver) *47. Season's Beatings (Removed, but File Preserver reuploaded it) * 48. Do Not Feed Or Molest (Courtesy of File Preserver) *49. Jackass Lane (Courtesy of File Preserver) *50. No Striding (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *51. Hazardous and Obnoxious Conditions (Courtesy of File Preserver) *52. Earth Boring (First episode with Built-In Captions) (Courtesy of File Preserver) *53. Beware Of Wall(Courtesy of File Preserver) *54. Amurica(Courtesy of File Preserver) *55. Raised Zebra Crossing (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *56. Runaround (Courtesy of File Preserver) *57. Escalator Acting As Stairs (Courtesy of File Preserver) *58. Free Cash (Courtesy of File Preserver) *59. Ermahgerd Sherrs (Courtesy of File Preserver) *60. Evening at Chez Monyou (Courtesy of File Preserver) *61. Mysterious Forces (Courtesy of File Preserver) *62. Beware of the Children (Courtesy of Mordecai Joyce) *63. Higher Ages (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *64. Today is Under Construction (Courtesy of File Preserver) *65. Drag Strip High School (Courtesy of File Preserver) *66. Accidents Prohibited (Courtesy of File Preserver) *67. Dead Trees Are Rotting (Courtesy of File Preserver) *68. Worms May Chase You (Courtesy of File Preserver) *69. Employees Must Wash Hands (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 70. Yule Love The Holidays (Courtesy of File Preserver) *71. Headlight Polishing (Courtesy of File Preserver) *72. The Best 12 Seconds of Your Life (Courtesy of File Preserver) *73. Birdhouse for Rent (Courtesy of File Preserver) *74. Friends By Accident (Courtesy of Miguel Mateo) *75. Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons (Courtesy of File Preserver) *76. Grand Hotel (Courtesy of File Preserver) *77. Authorized Animals (Courtesy of File Preserver) *78. Free of Freedom (Courtesy of File Preserver) *79. Shop for Human Rights (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *80. Remember Simba *81. Dwarf Tossing *82. Hotel Yes Please *83. Sorry, We're Open *84. There May Be Trouble Ahead *85. Dangerous at the Bank *86. Extraterrestrial Highway *87. Parking Can Be Fun *88. Do Not Rip This Sign *89. Know Parking *90. Helmets Recommended *91. Imaginary Friends Stay Free *92. Look Alive *93. The Force of a Thousand Tigers *94. Welcome To Muff Cast * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna (starting with Abad Hotel Is Better Than None) *L&H Adult Male - British English (Peter) - L&H Michael (starting with A Necessary Inconvenience) *L&H Adult Female - British English (Carol) - L&H Michelle (starting with A Necessary Inconvenience) *RoboSoft #1 as the sound of Sam barfing *RoboSoft #2 as The Devil and the sound of Mike barfing (recently) *RoboSoft #3 as himself and the sound of Mike barfing *RoboSoft #4 as Angela The Angel and Rhonda Raven *RoboSoft #5 as The She-Devil *RoboSoft #6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as God *Mike in Stadium as Mike planted in the ground *Mary in Stadium as Mary planted in the ground *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #1 - American English (Peter) as Scotty *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #2 - American English (Sidney) as Jimmy *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #3 - American English (Eddie) as Hank *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #4 - American English (Douglas) as Guy (Old) and Officer Flanigan (starting with Friends By Accident) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #5 - American English (Biff) as Guy and Guy the White (starting with Authorized Animals) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #7 - American English (Melvin) as Officer Flanigan (starting with Runaround) and Harvey Zilth (starting with Headlight Polishing) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #8 - American English (Alex) as Sidney (starting with Mysterious Forces) *L&H Truvoice Adult Female #1 - American English (Wanda) as Beulah *L&H Truvoice Adult Female #2 - American English (Julia) as Abby and Microsoft Martha *Natural Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (formerly) * Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (current) *Microsoft Anna (echoed) as Microsoft Anna planted in the ground *davemadson as Himself, and the voice of God (in Road Head) *davemadson (echoed) as davemadson planted in the ground Signs From *funnysign.com *stupidstreetsigns.com *funny-signs.com *funnysigns.net *signspotting.com *headlinehumor.com *signgenerator.org *atom.smasher.org *Yahoo! *MSN *Google *pinterest.com *blogspot.com *winkgo.com *telegraph.co.uk *ellentv.com *officesigncompany.com *etsy.com *sharenator.com *YouTube Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon Category:Street Signs series